Reaper in training
by akeboshi shiba
Summary: undertakers gf kira is being taught the basics of being a reaper and she's not getting much done other than irritating the reapers assigned to assist her. but they arent much help either they are just as annoying as her. its absurd! even william is acting immature! the undertaker is only finding this hilarious because as the insults fly he gets the laughes of a lifetime,for a while
1. Chapter 1

Reaper in training

this is like a second part of kickstart my heart but its her becoming the first non reaper and her fiinding out exactly who the white haired woman and the crossdressing boy were after.

It was a nice peaceful morning until william suggested kira use the weapons he and grell used in the start. undertaker looked on in loud drooling amusement as the insults shot back and forth.

"prissy bitch"She said to will and stuck her middle finger up at ronald.

"Ugly whore." ronald said, and undertakers eye twitched.

"insolent brat." William said with a smirk.

"faggot." Kira said bringing Grell into the argument.

"bitch." Grell sneered.

"woof. punk ass little boy with a superiority complex." she directed at will.

"cougar." Ronald said and Adrian began his fit of laughter.

"Dumbass." Kira, William, And Grell said together.

they glared at each other then william shoved the small sickle at her and she shoved it back. "no." she said and he narrowed his eyes and placed it in her hand once more. Ronald said something that made her eye twitch and his as well. "old man screwing skank.." he said and she walked over to undertaker and glared at them all. "before i throttle you and dump you in a ditch somewhere, tell me, does he look like an old man now?" she asked with a smirk as she lifted his bangs to reveal his entire face. Ronald's jaw dropped and Grell had hearts in his eyes and was trying to latch himself onto adrian but Kira's foot was holding him back. William only raised an eyebrow and walked over to her and placed the puny thing back in her hand and told her spar with Ronald, who was sulking. "he looks better than me.."

" you have got to be kidding me!I can't fight with this!" Kira yelled glaring at William. " would you rather use a dirty lawn tool?" He asked and Kira snorted. " the only dirty lawn tools around here are you and Ronald and i'm most definitely not using you." Kira said and the undertaker laughed. "I would rather work with grell, who is so far beyond flaming gay his hair turned red too, instead of you, sir stick up my ass, or that dirty hoe over there!" Kira snapped and glared at Adrian when he had the audacity to burst out into a fit of laughter. " and you! You're useless! You won't help me or defend me! What the Hell?!" She screamed at her so called lover, by grell's standards.

"technically, Ronald is a grassy lawn tool. He does not mess with dirt." William said with a smirk. "ok..screw the technicalities! I don't give a rats ass! He's a dirty man ho and you need to pull the high and mighty stick from you're ass before you become u freaking puppet!" Adrian just laughed his ass off, William glared at her for her outburst, grell stood there fawning over William, and Ronald glared at her. " why you bratty girl!" Ronald growled. Kira's face went pink with anger then her lip knew what was coming so he took a few steps back. " who are you calling-" Ronald never finished his sentence, kira already had her overly strong grip around his throat. " i'm going to kill you Blondie !I will find a way!" She screamed as she shook him back and forth her grip tightening with every movement.

William ran forward to try and pry her grip off of Ronald's throat but to no avail. She was unrelenting in her grip. Undertaker just continued to laugh until her glare turned on him. Ute held his hands up in defense, his grin even spreading. " mistake one:you won't listen to me. Mistake two:I told you I can't fight with a punt little weapon like that. And mistake three: you pissed me off!" She snapped and raised her leg and kicked William through a wall. Then she hefted Ronald off his feet and threw him into another wall. She dusted herself off and turned towards grell who ran to William. She sighed and ran her hand through her bangs. Grell eyed her in shock after he helped William out of the wall. "where was that super strength when the viscount had you?!" William asked as he dusted himself off. " umm I was kinda sorta dead! I was weak!" She hissed.

" that shouldn't matter I've seen dead people fight back with strength humans don't even have." He said and she scoffed." Will I hate to disappoint you but my strength relies on my living breathing body! I'm not willing to die again." She growled then sighed. " i'm hungry. We're done here." She said and walked away. " pig." Ronald snorted and undertaker ran after kira. " you're going to get yourself hurt, reaper." Lau said as he randomly appeared and walked past them with a bloody scythe in hand. William raised a brow, then shook his head. It want worth his time, or so he thought. The weapon flew from his hand and straight to certain fearsome woman's grasp.

" this is a weapon! Not that puny pathetic little thing you gave me." Kira scoffed."I thought that since you were becoming a reaper, that you would like this. Its a gift, from me and Ran-Mao. You always did like it even though you used a staff to train." Lau said and she smiled. " thank you brother." She said and spun the scythe with suck skill it rivaled the undertakers. " same basic principles." She said and walked back inside the undertakers parlor. " now you really need to watch your mouths." Lau said as he happily skipped down the road and out of the alleyway. Ronald glared at the Chinese mans back. " great now she's even more dangerous." He said running a hand through his blond hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Adrian was even getting fed up with Kira's non-cooperating self. " how about we call it a day, she isn't listening.." Ronald said and kira's head lifted from her spot at the table. She pulled out her earplugs and looked around. " oh wow! That annoying nagging noise that has been bothering me all day is gone..about time." she said and Ronald glared at her. " why is Blondie here again? I thought I told pops that I do not require his annoying presence." She sighed scratching her neck.

" well we thought you would like to learn how to upgrade your weapon." William sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose. " you already know the value of life, having already been dead before, but we need to know if your going to be serious about this and abide by the rules. And we need to be sure you can defend yourself well." William said and Adrian nodded in agreement. "I will. And bring it on who am I fighting?" She asked and William he's a gleam in his eyes she didn't like. " why Kira,I thought you would be smart enough to realize that this is training, and that in training you will be fighting each of us." He said and her eye twitched. " but I already put you through a wall and Ronald as well. " she whined staff he sighed again.

" only because I let you." He said and she smirked." Yeah..right. Sure thing boss-man." She scoffed. " well this time we fight with weapons. First you will fight me. Then Grell. Then you will learn what it truly means to be a legendary reaper. You will fight undertaker. There will be no holding back."He said and she smirked. This would be easy, or so she thought, as Williams fist sent her through a wall. She grasped the blade of her scythe tightly and swatted away his weapon as it extended toward her. " compensating for something now aren't we, William dear!" She laughed and did a backflip to avoid a particularly fast jab. " not at all, kira, but wouldn't you wish to know?" He shot back and she laughed. " yeah sure pretty boy. You couldn't deal with me." She said and threw her scythe at him, he ducked to avoid it and she lunged at him and dug her knee into his chest, then spun and kicked him away. He raised up to a scythe at his throat. " cheap tricks." He sighed. " there its no cheating in trying to save your own ass. Your said it yourself no holding back." She said and grasped his hand to help him up, but as she did this she heard Grell rev up his chainsaw.

" alright let's see what you got." She said a he grinned. "I may not seem it but I'm quite deadly efficient." He said and she rolled her eyes. She slid to avoid the weapon as he ran past her she fell into the splits as the chainsaw Swiped over her head. She quickly began assessing her possible routes to victory. He was currently driving her back into a wall, so she had to move fast. She flipped over him but she still ended up injured as his blade dug into her side. She grit her teeth and she stumbled as she landed she grasped her side and ran at him. He grinned and readied his weapon as she ran at him. He grinned seeing this and swung the chainsaw at her in a downward arc, but she ducked to the right and roundhouse kicked him on the head making him stumble. She ran at him and jump kicked him on the back. He feel forward and had to shove the weapon away to avoid being impaled on his own chainsaw. She had won but she was out of breath and still bleeding. She watched as Adrian stood and picked up his scythe as well as a long wooden stake with kanji written upon it.

He slid his glasses on and walked forward. He grinned and tried not to laugh. " good job dear. Now let's see how you fair against me." He said and ran at her. He was in her face before she could blink. She dove and rolled to his right to avoid his scythe. she slid her scythe into her sash and she ducked and dodged the blows thrown at her. she aimed a sweep kick but it missed and she received the backside of his scythe to her head. She stood and ran at him he was grinning like an idiot when she got to him. She aimed a punch for his neck and collarbone but was enveloped on his robes and he was standing behind her when she got free from his robes. " cheater." She hissed and he laughed.

" there's no cheating my dear." He said and grabbed her from behind, but she slid under him to escape his grasp. He hadn't expected that. She stood and looked at him. He now wore a tight black long sleeve shirt, black pants, and boots that went up well over his knees. He threw his scythe at her but she didn't dodge, she knew better. She grabbed it mid spin, but wasn't expecting to spin with it. She looked at him in fear as he withdrew sotoba. She ran at him so he couldn't use it and she threw his scythe back at him. He caught it in between two fingers, and was behind her with the blade st her throat. " that was fun." Was all he said as he walked away. She feel to her knees and looked at him with fear in her eyes, the blood pumping through her veins full of fearful adrenaline.

" asshole! Scaring the Hell outta me like that." He turned around and was instantly in her face. Well maybe of you would pay more attention to what they try to teach you then I wouldn't be so hard on you." He said and she gulped. " that means listen to Ronald too, deary." He said and she nodded franticly. He helped her up. " you're scary." She said."I try not to be although, it is fun scaring the daylights out of people when they walk into my shop. " is that why you hide in coffins?" She asked and he grinned. " yes, that is exactly why." He said and she nodded, still fearful of her boyfriend. " you scare the Hell out of me now." She said and he grinned." Can't say i'm needed it. Nineteen and still acting like a child." He said and she eyed him wearily. " can we go eat now? I'm hungry." She said and he sighed.

" Fatass." Her jaw dropped in disbelief she expected comments like that from Ronald and Grell, but adrian? no...never... he had always been nothing but nice to her...wait no that was sebastian... Adrian had made continuous awful stale dead jokes right to her face, she expected things like that... not rude remarks about her weight.. she glared at him, he looked dead serious about what he just said.

" That's it i'm not talking to you anymore." She said and turned her head away from him. " But you were still talking to me..." He said. " That's beside the point." She hissed. " See you're still talking to me." He said with a haughty grin and she glared at him. " Shut up." She said. " But why?" He asked in a funny voice. " Because." she growled, glaring at him. " Because why?" He asked in the same irritatingly funny voice and she glared at him with the fire of hell burning in her eyes. " because you aren't getting anything from me now." She said and he grinned. " But-" " You ask but why one more time and you will never Get anything from me." She said her eyebrow twitching. "Okay..." He said and she sighed." I love you, you know that right?" She asked and he grinned. " but why?" Ronald, William, and Grell were following behind, but when they realized what was going on, they stepped out of the way as Adrian went flying their direction.

thanks for reading. if you have any questions or comments i have a facebook page for strictly fanfictional purposes.


End file.
